A Thanksgiving Christmas
by HashtagTakeASelfieBestie
Summary: Thanksgiving to Christmas... READ Author's Notice and Random Update at the bottom (*HAHA, bottom #minions*)


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN iCarly, BUT I DO OWN APRIL, MAY, AND JUNE (JUNIE)**

Sam was eating turkey. What did you expect, it was Thanksgiving? Carly came running down the stairs. "Slow down, kiddo," Spencer told Carly. "I can't, it's an emergency, sort of," replied Carly. "What is it, Carly?" Sam asked, still eating the turkey and raiding the fridge for some leftover ham. "Well, I got a call," Carly. "Who from?" Sam and Spencer asked curious. "JAM," she replied. Sam nearly choked on her turkey. "The radio show that talks all about meat?" Sam asked. "No, not J.A.M., it's JAM, you know J for June, A for April, M for May, the three girls our age that do a webshow like us AND sing," she replied. "Oh," Spencer. "Spencer, could you, um, leave?" Carly asked. "Yeah, I got to go see Socko, he got his car stuck in turkey bones with glue on them on the highway," Spencer replied before he reached by the doors, got his keys, and left. "Sam, did YOU do that?" Carly asked. "It was meant for Freddie and his mom," she replied. Carly shook her head. "Well, as I was saying, they called me to tell me that all three of us, Freddie, you, and I, get paired up with one of them and they tell us about theirselves, but only for one day, the day after it we switch, they choose though, and the next day after that we get the one we haven't had, yet," Carly said. "Do you know who we have today?" Sam asked taking the last bite of her turkey. "Yeah, I wrote it down, but first we have to get Freddie in here," Carly replied. "Do we have-" Sam began. "Ugh, he's already here," she said after Freddie had just walked into Carly's door. "Okay, I have to tell Freddie what I told you, so Sam you have to wait just real quick," Carly told to Sam, then faced Freddie about to talk. "JAM is June, April, and May. Okay?" Carly told Freddie as if he didn't know. "Yes, Carly, I know," he said. "Well, they called me and said that all three of us, Sam, you, and I, get paired up with one of them and they tell us about theirselves, but only for one day, the day after it we switch, they choose though, and the next day after that we get the one we haven't had, yet," Carly said. "Oh, okay," he said. "Now, Sam, I can tell you who we're paired up with today," Carly said. She reached in her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. "Okay, today Sam, you get... April," Carly said. "Okay," Sam said. "I get May," Carly continued. "Freddie you get June, who also goes by Junie," Carly said. Everyone nodded as approval of that's who they wanted.

"Who wants to sing a song?" asked Carly, overexcited. Freddie just shrugged, and Sam just threw an orange at his face. "Well, we'll sing a song, then," Carly said.

[{***CARLY, **_Sam, _Freddie, _**JAM**_*}]

**Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,**

_What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?_

Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,

**O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming? **

_And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.

**O say, does **_that star-spangled _banner yet wet

_**O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave**_

"JAM, you're here? Already?" Carly asked. "Yes, we arrrrreeee," JAM replied while singing and olding out 'are'. "We start RIGHT now?" Sam asked. "Yeah," JAM replied. "Sam, I think it is, or is it Samantha?" April asked. "Just Sam," she replied. "Okay, Sam, yo come with me," April said. "I know," she said. "And, Carly, I'm assuming you know you're coming with me today, since Sam know she's going with April," said May. "Yeah," she said. "And, Freddie," Junie/June began. "You know right?" she asks. "Ahuh," he said nodding his head. "Let's go," began Junie/June. "Our seperate," April continued. "Ways, now," May finished. "Okay," replied iCarlySamFreddie (*You can't just put one name and leave two others out*).

Freddie and June went to Chick-Fil-A. "Well, first of all, my name is June," she said. "I got that part down," Freddie said. "Oh, yeah," June said. "Well, I like Chick-Fil-A, I try to eat here every day for lunch," she said. "Why not Breakfast and Supper/Dinner?" he asks. "I haven't got to that part, yet," she replied. They went about another 5 miles and June stopped at Hardee's. "This is Hardee's," she said. "I got that down, too, because of the sign that says 'Hardee's'," Freddie said. "Yeah, um, well, I like eating here for Breakfast, they have this sausage biscut and pancakes that tastes sooooo good," she said. "Oh, okay," Freddie said. Then, they went about 2 miles and stopped at a place called, 'Gaston's Grill and Hot Bar'. "This is Gaston's Grill, nobody really calls it 'Gaston's Grill and Hot Bar', just 'Gaston's Grill', and I eat here for supper or dinner, whatever you call it," she said. "My favorite color is Jaguar Jinx Aqua, I like the TV show 'The Proud Family', it doesn't show on TV's anymore, but you can watch it on YouTube, um, my favorite animal is a jaguar, as noticed in my favrite color, if I get a car when I'm 17 or 18, I want it Aqua, which is a type of blue, I write 1/3 of the songs we sing, I write 1/3 of our scripts on our webshow, I thought of our first letter in our name, JAM, and I am addicted to my phone. And, my hair is naturally black, not red like it is. May made us change all our hair, so we would 'change our personallity' a bit. And, that's about it, wait, I'm also right handed," June said. Freddie just nodded as an answer.

Sam and April went to the mall. "I love the mall, it has EVERYTHING that ANYONE would want, even if they didn't like the mall," April said. "Do you want to check out some shoes at 'FOOTwear footWEAR 4 Toms and Girlies'?" April asked. Sam just shrugged. So, they went to 'FOOTwear footWEAR 4 Toms and Girlies'. "Ooooh, there's sooo many choices, I'll go to what I like and you go to what you like, I'll pay," April said. "Run to what you want on the count of 10. 1, 2, 4, 5-" April began. "You skipped 3," Sam said. "Oops, I'll start again. 1, 2, 4-" Sam just let it be, she just let April count on how she wanted. "7, uh, Sam, what's after 7?" April asked. "AIY-TTT-E," Sam pronounced it slowly. "Oh, okay, 7, 9-" April didn't even get to 10, she ran on supposed to be 7, sinced she skipped 3 AND 8. So, Sam just ran to what she wanted, too. April got to some GIRLY shoes, like high heels and stuff like that, Sam went to sneakers for Toms, she liked them. They were black and brown plaid. They got the shoes they wanted and went to the cash register. When they got to the front, where they could check out, April said, "Oh, nice to meet you... SEE/SEA-ANN," she was trying to sound out Sean. "No, ma'am. My name is pronounced 'SEE/SEA-ANN', my name is pronounced like the name Shawn, which is pronounced SH-AWW-NN'." Sean, the cash register guy said. "Oh, okay, SEE/SEA-ANN," April replied. She paid and we left. "Well, my favorite color is Violently Violtely Purple, I like the TV show 'Kenan & Kel', but it doesn't come on TV anymore, maybe you could see it on the MeTube, I think that's what it's called, my favorite animal would have to be a turat, I-" April said. "What is a 'turat'?" Sam asked. "A mix between a turtle and a cat," she said. Sam nodded. "I write 1/3 of the song we sing, 1/3 of the scripts we write for the weshow-" she started again. "You mean webshow?" Sam asked. "Yeah, I write 1/3 of the songs we sing, 1/3 of the scripts we write for th nebshow-" Sam let it go again. "I came up of A from our group, I can't live without June and May, oh, and May and June told me to tell my natural hair color. It's not brunnette like you think it is, it's naturally blonde," April said. "No way! Really?" Sam said sarcastically. "Yeah, I know, it's hard to belive," April said. "Yeah," Sam said again sarcastically. "And, I'm left handed," she ended.

Carly and May went to-

**If you want me to continue Carly and May's time, I need 15 reviews. So, how did you like it? And, do you know my other story, 'A Promised Secret'? Well, my first chapter has exactly 1,000 words, well it says words, it migt be letters, but ANYHOODLES (*That's my new thing, now*) ****READ ****my Author's Notice and Random Update below.**

**Author's Notice: ****Okay, guys. I know maybe no one will read this, maybe. I'm really sad. I am ****ACTUALLY **** thinking about quitting FanFiction, because... What's the point in writing stories that no one reads, reviews, likes, favorites, or anything? And, I've had alot going on in my life. My mom, Toni, my sister, (*ONE OF THEM ANYWAY*) April (*AND NO, I DIDN'T USE HER IN THE STORY, I WAS JUST USING JUNE, MAY, AND APRIL, BECAUSE THEY'RE MONTHS*), my brother, Colton, and I, Kaelan Hope, moved back to Texas from Alabama (*10 HOURS AWAY*), because of my Dad, I honestly believe in atleast 10 months, they'll get divorced, marry someone else, and I (and my sister and brother) choose who to live with (MY MOM-YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT MY DAD HAS DONE). Well, ANYHOODLES, I'm trying to to be happy. Now, let's go to Random Update.**

**Random Update:**** If you read 'Author's Notice', you know why I am THINKING, I don't know yet, about leaving and quitting FanFiction. But, let's try to be happy. I am making a new poll, today (*November, 28th, 2013 *THAT'S WHY I MADE THIS THANKSGIVING STORY *SCROLL UP***) The poll is 'What do you think I should write about in my next story? What interests YOU the MOST?' Well, ANYHOODLES, I hope you're OK(ay). Review if you want me to LEAVE or STAY on FanFiction, if there is more 'LEAVE''s, I won't update this and I'll quit FanFiction, if there is more 'STAY''s, I WILL update this and stay on FanFiction.**


End file.
